The Rescue
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: The Team finds out where Noland is, Neal finally gets to meet his son. Ending to 'The Real Reason Neal Broke Out' Series.


Hey Guys! Well, here's the final chapter. I guess. Enjoy! Review, if you want. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Title ::<strong> The Rescue.  
><strong>Disclaimer ::<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Summary ::<strong> The Team finds out where Noland is, Neal finally gets to meet his son.

**Authors Note ::** I'm changing the age of Noland, I decided he's now like** five** or something. Kate found out she was pregnant a little while after Neal got sent to prison. When she came in to see Neal and break up with him, she told him that he was out there somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Neal, you have to call Peter. This is his case, remember?" Mozzie cautioned as Neal almost ran out the door. The con stopped dead in his tracks before turning around. "But Moz-" Neal started. Mozzie held his hands up. "Do it. It'll save you. You know that." He said. Neal seemed to think about it for a little while before running back to his bedside and taking his cellphone off the table, dialing quickly.<p>

Agent Burke woke to his ringtone. "Hello?" He asked with a tired, sleepy voice, his eyes still closed.

"Peter! Peter! I found Noland!" Neal said quickly. Peter sat up in bed. "Meet me at the office. Now." He was already half dressed before hanging up.

"Moz, let's go." Neal said as he slipped on a dress shirt. "Oh no. I'm not going in there. I'll do alot for you. But no. I'm so not going in there." Mozzie said, shaking his head. They made eye contact for a few moments, challenging each other, before Neal disappeared out the door.

At the office the team was in the conference room. A rather angry Hughes, probably from being woken up at two-thirty in the morning, walked through the glass door last. "This better be good Burke." He snapped. "We found Noland." Peter stated. Hughes looked at him. "I meant Landon." Peter said. "Who's Noland?" Soler asked.

Neal's head dropped hard on to the glass table as he stayed silent, now he was definitely going to prison.

Peter looked at Neal then at his boss, explaining the situation.

Hughes looked at Neal. "Your son? Really Neal?" He asked. Neal finally lifted his head and nodded. "Damn Caffrey. Gotta admit. That was unexpected..." Jones commented. "It's actually kind of adorable." Diana said. Neal still hadn't said anything. "So, Land-Noland is not Casey Beller's nephew I take it." Soler said. Neal bit into his lip. "Casey was friends with...Kate...back when they were younger. That's why he was with her I guess. Kate trused her." Neal said.

"Soler, Burke, Diana, Jones, you four go. I'll get you back up. Neal, you're staying." Hughes ordered. "I can't go?" Neal questioned as the rest of them geared up. "No way, not now. It's too personal." Hughes said as he left the room. Neal looked at Peter desperately. "Peter, please. Let me go." He said, trying to stop him. "Neal." Peter put his hands on Neal's chest. "Stay. I will bring him too you." He promised. They stared at each other for a few moments before Peter disappeared out the door, following Jones.

Neal hit the glass table with his hand, dropping into one of the chairs. His heart was pounding. His eyes traveled out the window, he was shaking. He wanted to see his son.

Agents Burke, Jones, Diana, and Soler met S.W.A.T and a handful of other agents at the warehouse. The bust went smoothly. Peter arrested Blake Zanes, reminding him of Neal just to get a rise out of him. They were in the middle of searching the warehouse inside and out, for Noland.

"Guys!" Peter called out as he came to a locked door. Jones came up to him, gun ready. "I got your back." He whispered. Peter nodded before Jones kicked down the door. Soler followed with two S.W.A.T Agents behind them. The door lead to steps, Peter had the lead.

They came to another door, Peter motioned them to stay silent before he tried to open it. Locked. Jones kicked it in again and the Agents moved into the room. It was a concrete room, small. A twin mattress was laid on the floor.

A small boy sat huddled in the corner. Peter recognized the bear he had clutched to his chest from the picture Neal had. He looked scared, terrified, which was understandable. He wore a dirty white tshirt which showed the bruises on his arms. He didn't have shoes on either.

Peter motioned for them to lower their guns. "Noland...?" Peter asked tentatively. The boy meet his eyes. "H-How...do you know m-my real name?" Noland asked. "I'm agent Peter Burke. I'm here to help." He said, reaching out. Noland tried to back away from him, but he was already pushed against the concrete wall. "I know your dad." Peter whispered. Noland met his eyes. "My real dad?" He asked. Peter smiled. "Wanna meet him?" Peter asked. Noland nodded softly. Peter stepped closer and wrapped the boy in his arms. "Let's go." He said, picking him up and carrying him out.

After they finished arresting and wrapped up the search Peter walked over to Noland and Diana, who were leaning against the car. "Hey Noland. Let's meet your dad." The Agent said. Noland smiled. Peter had a feeling it was the first time, in a long time.

Neal was seated in the conference room. It had been three hours since they all left. What the hell was taking so damn long? Was everything okay? Oh god. What of something had happened to one of them? He knows how Blaze works. What if something had happened to Noland? Neal's heart dropped into his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw it up.

"Caffrey." Burke called from the door. Neal quickly spun around and stood up. His heart rate sped up, blood pumping through his veins twice as fast. "He's here." Peter said. Neal suddenly didn't know what to do. Peter motioned Neal to follow him. Neal did as ordered and they came to the balcony railing.

"He'll walk through that door soon, you know." Peter said. Neal looked nervous, he smiled at that. "Wh-where is he?" Neal asked. "Getting checked out by paramedics. He had some bad injuries." Peter said. Concern fell over Neal. "Don't worry. It was some cuts and bruises." Peter said quickly. Neal didn't look any better.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Neal whispered. Peter put a comforting hand on Neal's shoulder. "I mean, what if I'm not a good...father?" Neal asked, shifting on his heels. As if the need to run from this situation was becoming desperate, which it was. "You know, Neal, I have a feeling that you'll do fine...I trust you." Peter said. Neal looked over at him. "You do?" Neal asked. Peter nodded, looking towards the doors and pointing. Neal followed his hands and saw Jones, Diana, Soler and...Noland stepping off the elevator. Neal took a deep, shaky breath. Peter slapped his shoulder playfully. "Go get 'em Tiger."

Peter and Neal descended the stairs. Jones and Diana stopped once they saw them. Neal's breathing became harder. Jones kneeled down, expecting to talk to Noland and explain to him but the boy shook his head and stared up at Peter and Neal.

The pair stood about five yards away, Neal didn't know if he could walk any farther. Noland just about read his mind and took a few steps forward, causing Neal to too.

"Hey Dad."

Neal couldn't help but smile. "Hey." He responded, pushing back tears in eyes. Noland smiled back and took off running towards him. Neal caught him and picked him up into the air, hugging him to his chest, mindful of the bruising on his arms and most likely on his back and the rest of his body. Noland hugged him back just as hard for a few moments before pulling back and looking at his father.

Jones, Diana, Burke walked up to them. "You're the one who caught him, right?" Noland asked, still sitting in his fathers arms, as he looked at Peter. Neal looked down at him surprised. Peter laughed and nodded. "How'd you know that?" Neal asked. Noland looked at Neal. "Mom told me everything about you." Neal felt like he was going to be sick again. How was he going to tell Noland about the explosion?

Noland quickly registered the look on Neal's face, pure worry and fear. He knew what he was thinking - again. "Dad." Noland said. Neal didn't know if he would get used to that word. "I know. About the plane. I may be five. I know how to get my information. I'm a Caffrey. Remember?" Noland said. Neal smiled at that. "Yes, you are." He said proudly, also a little happy he wasn't going to have to explain it quite yet. "Great, that's just what we need in this world." Peter said sarcastically. "Hey, I'll keep him in line." Both Caffrey's said at the same time. Peter eyed them both.

Neal couldn't help but laugh as Peter rolled his eyes.

Neal knew that this was going to be a long journey, a long time to get over things that happened. They were eventually going to have to discuss Kate, they were going to have to discuss what went on in that room with Blaze and his crew, but Neal knew...things were gonna be okay.

-end-

* * *

><p>Well, there it is guys. I feel like I rushed the ending a bit...but, hey. Oh well. It was fun to write everyday.<p> 


End file.
